16 again
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: The mushrooms are back in play, and a rather abnormal person is turned 16 once more! Watch as she deals with hormones, troubled souls and more! Rating will be quite M, since it features some... indecent themes...
1. Chapter 1

_**16 again**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, but what the hey, io'm back to writing again people, so this is a treat for you…

**

* * *

Shrooms…

* * *

**

Nodoka Saotome was what you'd call, a proper lady. She was normal, at least to herself, as she did her daily chores without as much as a second thought, her thoughts lingering upon her son and husband for some time, as she did usually to keep her mind off other things.

As she did her laundry, she could feel a chill go through her, looking at the red shirt which belonged to her son, Ranma, who had just been 'jilted' at the wedding, the decision to get it all bombed to hell by his other fiancé's having cemented her worldview that her little boy need not be engaged to such violent people, him being 16 and all that. She sighed slightly at the thought of her son not being manly, the contract with the seppuku clause being the least thing on her mind. Of course, she wasn't all that good with a katana either, almost skewering poor Ranma-chan with it during their first meeting, of course it not being a success due to her thinking that the girl was a girl and not her son in disguise.

She put the last of the laundry in the basket, folded and all, deciding that she'd visit the Tendo's after lunch, having felt the need to see her son for at least a few minutes. She slowly ate her lunch, thinking about Ranma's reaction to her presence, and wondering whether Kasumi would invite her to dinner again, or if she'd need to help Akane a little with cooking…

She walked to the phone a few seconds after she had wiped her mouth with a napkin, dialing the number of the Tendo residence, one she had learned to dial even while asleep, knowing that her son was staying there. "Moshi moshi, Tendo Residence."

"Kasumi-chan, could I perhaps come over for dinner? I would like to see my son again." She absently wiped off some dust from her kimono, looking it over for a brief instant, as the young woman on the other end of the line said that it was no problem for her to stay over for dinner. "I'll be coming in a moment then, Kasumi dear."

She put the phone back on the receiver, looking at the phone with a small bit of emptiness within her gaze, before she righted herself slightly, grabbed the family katana and then made sure to lock the door as she exited her house, the key being slipped into the folds of her kimono as she walked towards the district of Nerima, a subconscious shiver going through her body without her noticing it, the feeling of unease spreading through her body.

As she seated herself next to Soun, chatting with him about some trivial things, like Akane's progress in cooking, the man's face scrunching up in distaste for only a few moments, enough to reveal what she had thought to be correct, that Akane still was a horror in the kitchen.

"So, has my husband decided to show himself again, or is he still sleeping?" the question, aimed at Soun, made the other man shake his head slightly. "Saotome said he was going to do something with the master, something which the Master did not tell me. They will be back before dinner." Nodoka nodded, the feeling of that something bad was going to happen creeping up on her, disappearing from her mind as her son entered the room, sparing Soun a glance, before it settled on her, and he greeted her, albeit a bit uncouth. "Hi mom. How are you today?"

"Fine, my manly son. How was school?" Ranma made a dismissing sound, like it really wasn't worth mentioning, while she remembered the report card that she had seen, the bad marks on them being more than a testimony that he was getting almost no sleep, spotting dark circles around his eyes, mentally calculating the time it would take for him to fall asleep.

The diminutive master of anything goes decided to make an appearance at that moment, a bucket of water flying through the air and drenching Ranma, turning him into a her, the breasts swelling against the shirt, which had been tight before, becoming even tighter than before.

"YOU OLD LEACH!" and off Ranma was, trying to pummel the master before dinner would begin, the feeling of it being normal in this house-hold making Nodoka take a small mental stride to make this a better place, without fighting, the katana within her hands unsheathing, the old martial artist and the young one freezing at the sound of metal being unsheathed.

He looked at his mother, seeing the naked blade there, within her hand, and he seated himself, watching as the blade was put back into the sheath, the old martial artist seating himself calmly, shivering slightly. "Mom, you don't wanna know, there was some crazy martial artist cook trying to challenge Ucchan, so I challenged him, to help out Ucchan." It had been a melee of dough, chocolate chip cookies and other Gaijin foods, so Ranma had been covered in all kinds of stuff, but he had won eventually by a knockout.

"Well then, help prepare dinner for us all with me, Son." There was no command within her voice, as he rose, still in female form, to go help prepare dinner. There would be no refusal from his father, since it was his mother who requested the act of jointly making dinner.

Soon enough, he was in the kitchen, Kasumi's domain, as he looked at the strange implements of kitchen creationism, looking at them with some small awe as he recognized the different items, from the earlier battle, giving his mother a sidelong glance, as she put the katana against the wall, looking at him, before pointing at his hands. "Wash them first, Ranma." The act of washing his hands was carefully done by him, as he did not want to upset his mother, who was watching the proceedings with some amusement within her eyes.

_He'd better be good at cooking rice, or else I'm going to grill Genma…_ was a thought that went through her head, as she shushed Kasumi out, to make sure that the girl would have some time to herself, since the poor dear was always so concerned with things that pertained to this house. She looked at her son boiling some rice, carefully looking at the small clock on the wall, checking it every few minutes till the time was right, before he put the gas off, and took the pot off the stove, draining the water from it in the sink and then presented it to her, to which she gave a careful observation, looking at it with the look of a housewife, finding the rice to be a bit on the sticky and clumpy side, though she supposed that one did not teach him too much in the way of cuisine on the trip., "Very good, you're good for a beginner. Now, allow me to finish the soup and we're done."

As they presented dinner to the Tendo family, Kasumi already was at her seat, Soun merely staring at the way that the Saotome heir carried the food out from the kitchen, his mother following with the rice. There was a brief silence, as Akane sat down, her eyes going towards the food, but not giving any comment.

"So, Saotome, you can cook… I didn't think one such as you would be capable of doing that." A moment of silence fell, as Nabiki had given her opinion, Nodoka merely shaking her head at the audacity of the girl, before seating herself, giving a small bow to the Tendo patriarch, before she watched the others, including Happosai, dig in, the old man having given a small nod towards Soun just a few seconds ago, a small object within his palm being there, unnoticed by the others…

Ranma, who was sitting next to his mother, did notice something. The feeling that something was going to happen was so familiar to him, that he kept a good eye on the old pervert, his eyes never really straying from the man, one of his pickles being stolen by Genma a few seconds later, drawing his attention away, leaving Happosai with a chance to right himself a little, and throw the object he had been keeping within his hands towards Ranma's rice bowl, a small push by one of Genma's limbs making the old man's aim off, the thing, which was revealed to be a 16 centimeter mushroom, landing in Nodoka's bowl of rice, the chopsticks picking up the mushroom, Nodoka being distracted by the actions of her husband and son, and eating the mushroom, Happosai looking on in a morbid fascinated state, watching as the Saotome Matriarch's body seemed to grow younger and younger, the features of age melting away within mere moments, her eyes being a lot shinier, without the careful wither of years, the skin smooth and flawless, and most of all, the body getting curvier then it had been before, not that it hadn't been too curvy before, it just was because Nodoka had already given birth to Ranma that it was a bit less then it had been, the change not being readily apparent to the others, as their attention was focused on Genma and Ranma, Ranma actually being the first to look at his mother, paling instantly as he saw a younger version of his mother sitting there, looking very much like his female form.

"Mom?" she raised her head slightly, looking at him, then at herself, to assure that she had not dropped anything on herself, noticing immediately that the kimono was somehow a bit looser than before, taking a mental note that she might have lost weight or something, the look of surprise on Genma's face, the jaw slackening of the man, along with the rest of the table issuing exclamations of surprise, making it rather suspect in her eyes.

"No-chan? Is that you?" she blinked a few times, which Ranma found odd, looking at her with eyes, looking at her younger body, realizing that there was something hooky about this. "Genma, what are you implying?" _That__'__s mom alright__…__ but how did she turn like this? Think Ranma think, you know that this has happened before__…__ THOSE MUSHROOMS!_ "Old Leach, what did you do to mom!?"

Happosai had already left, the ground getting a bit too hot under his feet, and that saying that discretion was better then valor ringing true in his mind.

"I'm feeling weird." She uttered, looking at herself and seeing almost nothing odd about herself, but a head-ache had formed in the back of her mind, her body being changed somehow, her entire centre of balance being off, a small mirror handed to her by Nabiki, who was staring at her with a calculating look in her eyes, kasumi's words of Oh My having been heard by the woman as she looked into the mirror…

Only to find a 16-year old version of herself staring back at her… "Oh dear, it seems I'm a teenager again…" her next reaction was to faint, her eyes rolling upwards, as she slumped to the side unconsciously, leaving the rest to look at her, then get into a flurry of how this would be best solved.

* * *

Alright, it has been a long time since I've written fanfiction, so tell me how it is, and if it's enjoyable still…

Also, this is kind of a change from what I normally write, but I'll try to get back into the groove…

Reviews would be very much liked…

Next chapter deals with Nodoka having to come to terms with the fact that she's 16 again, along with the news that she'd have to go to school.


	2. Nodoka's city trip

**16 again**

Disclaimer: i don't own Ranma ½. I also don't own ice-cream…

**

* * *

Nodoka's Tour of the city

* * *

**

The sight which greeted her eyes as she awoke, was the ceiling of the living room, getting up slowly, rubbing her temples being one of the first things that she did, looking at the change of her hands as she came slowly to terms. _I__'__m by some miracle 16 again, or at least I look it__…__ were it any other moment, I would be overjoyed, but I can__'__t help but feel slightly sad that there won__'__t be another chance to be a parent to Ranma, since I now seem to be around his age._

Ranma looked at the woman turned 16, wondering just how she'd be taking this. This had happened to him too, the experience of being younger being not a pleasant one, despite the fact that there were little things that could stop him, save the fact that he wasn't as strong as he had been before. He looked at her with a worried look, his father having scurried out of the room, too cowardly to make some action on his wife's behalf, her body changed into a form which would be impossible for him to stay married to. "I'm 16 again, am I not, Ranma-kun?"

"Yes, mother, you look to be around 17, but the safest guess is to put you at 16." He ventured that guess, as she shook her head slightly, his face feeling hot all of a sudden, as she was, even at age 16, still a desirable woman, the fact that she was his mother making him not really immune to the allure, being almost starved from female contact due to his father's actions of taking him into the wilds.

"Alright, where is my husband? GENMA!" the shout of the martial artist's name did nothing to get him here, and she heard that it was still as loud as she had been 16, the voice mellowing out considerably after she'd hit 24, the volume also being louder than before.

"Yes, dear?" the man said, looking at his youthened wife, a shiver going over his body as she drew the katana, held it towards him. "I ask of you to take back the sword, as you are not fit to have me as your wife, society not looking down with gracious eyes upon our marriage, along with the fact that your husbandly duties have long been neglected. I hereby wish to ask you to annul our marriage." The older martial artist seemed to almost leap a meter into the air, before nodding vigorously.  
"Until I am restored to my rightful age, of course."

The man was not deterred from grabbing his best friend and making plans to go drinking, something about finally being free of that crazy harpy. Nodoka's gaze rested on the ground, as she sighed deeply, the words cutting her slightly, even though she suppose, she should not be thinking about the marriage, as there might not be a cure to this, the fact that it was something Ranma was familiar with, and as it seemed, there would be little chance of a cure, if the gloomy look on his face was any indication. "Ranma, do you know a cure for this?"

"Mom, I'm sorry." He said, looking at her and knowing that there would not be a mushroom that could help her regain the lost years, the entire thing being futile, as they did not grow past 20 centimeters. He slowly rubbed his temples, a small headache brewing within his head as he looked at her, realizing that she would be around his age now, and thusly, be subjected to the same problems that any normal teenager would, namely hormones.

"Well… damn." She muttered, as she slowly began to mentally give in to the fact that she would not be getting back to her old form any time soon, so she'd better make use of her renewed youth…

_

* * *

Well, I guess I will have the opportunity to go to college again, and finally take those courses in architecture that weren't available when I had to complete 'wife' courses like cooking and other stuffy business…_ "I guess I better go to school then, to get some certificates. I know that the government wouldn't buy it, since nobody is supposed to get de-aged like this…" she pointed at herself, sighing loudly as Genma had already disappeared with Soun, presumably to celebrate. 

"I'm a teen mom…" she muttered to herself as she stood up, going towards the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, drinking it for some reassurance, the cool water clearing up her mind a little. "Well, I guess I could indulge myself, I still have some savings, and since I'm still registered as Saotome Nodoka for the law, as I'll still be myself, it wouldn't be too much of a problem if I treated myself a little bit." A smile formed on her face as she thought that with the money she had in her account, the one Genma could never touch, since it was the Saotome family account, which he was not a part of, having decided to take her name after their marriage, presumably to evade his pursuers, Ranma being created weeks before they actually got married, more out of a necessity then anything else.

Ranma grabbed the old man by the scruff of his clothing, looking at him with a baleful look on his face, having slipped out of the room to go after the old man, the changing of his mother not being one of the best things on his mind at the moment. "What did you do to my mother, old leach!"

Happosai, old as he was, was a wise and honorable pervert… or so he tended to believe, and was suitably intimidated as he was looking at an angry Ranma, who seemed to be more in a state of fury then anyone else was. "Why don't you put me down, me boy and we'll have a chat about this… no need to get all violent, ya see…" "SPEAK!" the snarled command was almost threatening enough to make Happosai give in, which he did. "I got one of those mushrooms to separate you and your female form, to slake my desire upon, alright. You've already had 2 and with your curse, it'd split your female body off from you, give it a new mental set, whatever I wanted it to be, and then becomes my slave for eternity, if I so please, alright?" a punch sent the little gnome into oblivion's sweet embrace, as Ranma, incensed by the thought of the old lech doing stuff to a female clone of him, making the female a slave to his desires, and most of all the frustration of having his mother turned into a 16 year old coming to the fore as he lay into the old man, the weak grunts of the body not bothering him in the least as he gave it a final kick, launching it into the air, and hopefully, far away.

"Did you have fun beating up that little old pervert, Ranma-kun?" a soft female voice said as he re-entered the tendo house, making him look to the side to see his mother lean against a wall, dressed in the same kimono, but with it being tightened with the piece of cloth that usually was used to keep it tightened. "Well yeah, I had ta avenge ya for a bit mom."

Her smile didn't seem to falter as she nodded, looking at him with the smile turning playful. "You don't have to call me mom, just call me Nodoka. It'll be just like I'm one of your friends from school, so don't worry about formality. I'll look upon this as another lease on life… and a chance to go study architecture." There were a great many things she could have said, but none seemed to be so strange as her to go studying architecture. "Are you sure about that, mom?"

"Call me nodoka, sweetie." She muttered, halting her thoughts for a moment after she realized what she had said, and the blush on ranma's face, were indications that she was getting either a bit too clingy to him, or he might be upset about this entire thing. "We'll be in the same year, I think, I never really got to finish school., since I got pregnant before I could finish it, so this'll be a new chance for me."

"You never finished school mom?" he said, looking at her and she shrugged. "Genma had gotten me pregnant, and my mother wanted me to keep the baby and raise it to be a honorable man. I didn't know at the time that you'd be taken away from me…"

"Mom…" "Hush Ranma-kun, call me Nodoka, I'm your age now, you know… Wait, call me Nodoka-chan, that'd sound cuter." She was momentarily stunned by the fact that she had allowed him to call her that, shaking her head mentally. She really must be regressing into a teenage mindset if she were thinking about letting him call her Nodoka-chan. "Well then mo- err, Nodoka-chan, how would you like to spend the rest of the evening? If you want to, I could give you a tour of the city, since I don't think you've been properly shown around yet…"

"Why thank you Ranma-kun, that'd be perfect for this evening. It'd give us both time to get a bit more adjusted to the current situation…" it was a carefully worded thing she had said, and she meant it. It would give her some time to readjust to being 16, without a husband, without very much a care in the world, safe for the fact that she would have to get a part-time job besides school, also canceling any volunteer work she might do in the future. She never had finished the formal education, due to it being a shame on the family that had been brought because of her child, but still, she wanted to at least finish her education.

"Let's go now, shall we?" she took him by the hand and they walked through the city, holding his hand feeling so natural to her that she almost forgot that she was doing it. "So, anything nice to show me close to the dojo, or just some random stuff?" Ranma shook his head, thinking about what he'd show her first. "Well, there is Ucchan's, which is pretty close to the Dojo, we could stop by for a few moments and see my best friend Ucchan, or we could go and see the view on Tokyo Tower, which is absolutely marvelous from the spot over there." He pointed towards a flat area, overlooking the rest of Tokyo, Nodoka looking at the sight of the tower, deciding that it'd not really be worth the effort to see it, since she could see it from time to time if she passed here. "Well, let's go see that friend of yours, I'm sure that she'll be more then hospitable to us."

* * *

As they neared the Okonomiyaki restaurant, the sounds of peaceful residents came to their ears, which quieted as they spotted the martial artist, holding hands with a redheaded girl of around his age, and most actually made space to let them pass, something which Nodoka didn't really get, since why that happened was still a mystery.

"RANMA! YOU DARE FLIRT WITH OTHER GIRLS THEN AKANE?! DIE!" an umbrella hit the ground before them, Ranma jumping into action, standing before her, letting some small shards of concrete hit his body, to shield her from the worst of it. "Now is not the time Ryouga! I'm giving her a tour of the city, and you're messing it up!" the boy, now identified as Ryouga, looked at the girl that was currently peering over Ranma's shoulder, the familiar features, along with Ranma's face being next to hers at the time, making something click within the head of the pig-changing boy. "She's a relative, I take it?" his demeanor changed like snow on a sunny day, walking up to them and bowing. "It was not my intent to scare you, young lady. My name is Hibiki Ryouga, may I be graced with knowing your name?"

She was surprised that someone with so much power would actually be able to form such a coherent sentence, after all, he was screaming about vengeance a few moments ago. Reluctantly she accepted his hand and then looked him in the eyes. "Pleased to meet you, Hibiki Ryouga. My name is Saotome Nodoka." Ryouga made a little bow. "We may not look like it, but me and Ranma actually understand each other. Seeing as you are a relative of his, I am sorry to have bothered you."

Ranma on the other hand was staring at Ryouga, who was looking quite serious, and had actually managed to talk quite civilly with the girl/woman he had been escorting around town. "Who are you and what did you do with Ryouga? The Ryouga I know would never talk like that." Ryouga sent him an irritated glance, shaking his head slightly. "Look, I wizened up a bit, alright. I made some tough decisions, and I've come to the conclusion that you're more of a buddy to me. When I saw you with miss Nodoka over here, I lost it, just because I thought you'd been cheating on Akane, I apologize for that."

Nodoka nodded. "Ranma, are you and him friends? I seem to remember you calling him one, but I'm not sure if you were talking about this fine young man when you described him as 'built as a tank and just as tough'. Though I can see how that description would do him justice, that was quite some martial skill, young man." Ryouga was slightly surprised by the constant adressal as young man, the entire way in which the girl seemed to formulate her sentences being of that like an older woman, at least, someone who is older then them, with a sense of taste and dignity. "She a cousin of your mom or something Ranma?"

"She's my mom, you dumbass. There aren't any other Nodoka's in the family, at least that's what I know of." Ryouga had a light bulb flashing above his head now, that he might have accidentally hurt his rival/best friend's mother, which would probably cause Ranma to loosen up the restraints on his full power, which would make him into pretty much mince-meat…

"I must apologize once more, I had no idea you looked so youthful." He bowed once more, Ranma beginning to get irked by his constant politeness. "I'm going to let her see the sights of Nerima, would ya like to accompany us Ryouga?"

"Sure." Came the short reply of the lost boy, who was about to turn a right on the straight road, leading into a back alley, where he'd surely get lost. There would be little to do about the curse, Ranma knew it, so he grabbed him by the shoulders and then pushed. "Just allow me to lead you, and we won't get lost, ok?"

Ryouga nodded, grateful that Ranma seemed to have a modicum of his mother's behavior within him, or at least subconsciously acted like this, and didn't tease him with his bad sense of direction. "Ya know, since my mo-" THWACK "Nodoka-chan, is young once again, she has to go to school again, and I wonder if you ever finished your education…" Ryouga shrugged. He didn't really care about school, just about getting stronger to beat whoever was at the top. "I never really bothered. Most of the time I couldn't even find school, so I just don't know…"

_Poor kid, never being able to find his school. This must be the bad sense of direction Ranma was talking about…_ "We could help you get to school. Ranma, you told me you led him to his house and to his school when you two were younger, right?" "Yep." "So, why don't we do the same? If I can get my school uniform all done, we'll all be able to go to the same school, since Soun will be pulling some strings with the school board to allow me into Ranma's grade, which should be the final one for me, to get my certificate, since I got pregnant with him during my 15th year of life… Well, let's just say that it'll all be fine, I hope." She was hoping that this would bring the two boys back together as friends. She saw the glimmer of hope within Ryouga's eyes, and looked imploringly at Ranma, who was looking down at the pavement. "Well, whaddya say buddy? Shall I go and be your guidance-dog for the rest of the school year?"

"You'd do that for me?" Ranma couldn't believe his eyes, were that tears within Ryouga's eyes? Before he knew it, his answer had slipped from his mouth. "Of course, we're friends, right? Well, we were friends before, so why don't we rekindle it?" before he knew it, he was grabbed by Ryouga, squeezed with the strength of a charging Bulldozer as the lost boy went on about being so touched to have a friend like him once again, that it almost made his brain die on him… not that there was much of a brain that was not focused on martial arts, but still…

"I think you should allow Ranma to breathe a little, he's turning blue." A voice behind him commented, as he released Ranma, who was gasping for air, turning around sheepishly scratching the back of his head with the same sheepish grin on his face that he wore a great many of times. "Oh yeah, people need to breathe…"

"You're a bit too strong…" Ranma wheezed as he tried to get fresh air in his lungs after the squeeze-fest that Ryouga had put him through, the strength being a bit too great for him to handle at the moment. Together with the three of them, they made it to ucchan's, where the Okonomiyaki chef welcomed them slightly cheerfully, noticing the new girl and instantly being a bit apprehensive about meeting her, since she and Ranma were holding hands, but since Ranma was also holding Ryouga's hand, she concluded that he might be guiding a relative of Ryouga around or something. "So Ran-chan,. How about some Okonomiyaki for you and your friends?"

Ranma just knew that this day was going to get worse for him as both of his companions nodded, Nodoka apparently not refusing kindness…

* * *

First, to dissuade all of those reviewers who claim they've seen this story happening from the beginning, as if they could look into my mind…

You're wrong. If you could look into my mind, all you'd see is chaos…

Also, as to the reason why Happosai put the mushroom, it was explained in this chapter, they would've split the two forms of Ranma, due to him being exposed to another mushroom before that, it making the curse 16 forever, and highly impressionable. I don't have to explain what Happosai would do to the female, it speaks for itself.

Also, if people claim to have seen it before, I haven't yet, so it's just something that'd slipped past me. I thought it was a good idea to do it, to give her a bit of a teenager experience.

Also, she has not completed High School, being pregnant causing her to drop out. Therefore, it ruined most chances she had to get her diploma, and therefore a good job. She does want to succeed, so she'll have to go back to school to study architecture, as was her passion and joy… (I just have that image in my head, bear with me guys/girls/old people.)

To Campin'Carl: The fact that you've read it doesn't mean that I've read it. Next time, be somewhat mindful of the fact that not everyone has read as much as you have, since most of us people browse this website once in a while, and personally, I have barely read any Ranma stories for the better part of 9 months…

That's to say that I might be a bit rusty in writing…

Greetings,

Demon God of Chaos

PS: Next chapter will finish the tour, and mark the first day of school for the de-aged Nodoka.

PPS: Keep in mind that I try to make her a bit of a mix of an older woman with a teenage one, along with the curiosity of a teenager… with the common sense of an older woman mixed…

PPPS: She wouldn't really get the 'girl politics' the first time around, because in her school days, girls were actually shyer then today..

Please leave reviews… I need them


End file.
